thegmdfanficworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Paxton Sherringford II
Paxton Sherringford II is a mouse from England, & one of the main heroes in The Mouse Avenger's GMD fanfiction stories. Voiced by Haley Joel Osment, Paxton II is at that "ew, girls" age, but he is well behaved. He's also a miniature model of his Uncle Basil in personality. Appearance Tall for his age, & slender. Has dark-brown fur with tan markings at the muzzle, blue eyes, a pink heart-shaped nose, and curvy pink ears. a white shirt with long sleeves, purple trousers, long light blue socks, black Mary Jane shoes, and a bluish-gray English cap. Family *Ozymandius Sherringford III (father) *Cassandra Claybourne-Sherringford (mother) *Violet Sherringford (sister) *Samantha Sherringford (sister) *Brynna Sherringford (aunt) *Elinora Sherringford (aunt) *Kiersten Sherringford (aunt) *Basil Sherringford (uncle) *Victoria (aunt) *Baby Fuchsia Sherringford (cousin) *Baby Basil Sherringford II (cousin) *Sir Paxton Sherringford I (grandfather) *Lady Octavia Sherringford (grandmother) Biography The oldest of the Sherringford siblings, Paxton Tobias Sherringford II's at that "ew, girls" age, but he is well behaved. He's also a miniature model of his Uncle Basil in personality. Fursonality Well-behaved, gentlemanly, favorable, well-mannered. Fursonal Information Likes Toys & games, reading, camping, singing, dancing, acting, music, art, shopping, G-rated movies, swimming, going on adventures, toys & games, bright colors, cartoons, crimefighting, candy, anything that’s fun, playing with toys, drawing & coloring, writing Dislikes Mouses Fiennes, villains, not being able to have fun, being made fun of, anything scary or really frightening, heavy violence, rape, dishonesty, low moral values, bigotry, racism, sexism, being taken advantage of Talents, Skills, & Abilities To be announced. Pastimes & Hobbies Playing with toys, reading, going camping, singing, dancing, acting, listening to music, going to the opera, painting, shopping, watching movies, going swimming, going on adventures, drawing & coloring, writing, watching cartoons Prized Possessions His toys & games, his books, his sleeping bag, his crayons, his sketchapds, his markers, his music CDs, his videos, his hot tub, his tent, his flashlight, his lantern, his swimsuit, his snorkel and mask, his flippers Favorite Things Toys & games, reading, camping, singing, dancing, acting, music, art, shopping, G-rated movies, swimming, going on adventures, toys & games, cartoons, painting, crime-fighting, candy, anything that’s fun, drawing & coloring, writing Whereabouts & Frequent Haunts In his room at Lower 221B Baker Street Particular Habits None. Nicknames, Pet Names, Aliases, & Alternate Monikers Pax. Health Problems / Disabilities / Illnesses Suffered Colds, the sniffles, heat stroke, allergies to pepper, sleeping sickness, appendicitis, the stomach flu, influenza Education Currently attends Mme. Flaherty's Arts Academy for Boys & Girls, as well as the 3rd grade at Basil of Baker Street Grammar School Extracurricular Likes to eat American cheese, as well as Swiss and cheddar; likes the feel of Shetland wool, lace, and silk; his favorite book is Treasure Island; his favorite singer is Michael Jacksonville; is allergic to pepper; started second grade in September at age 7 and ended that grade in June in 1897; his 3rd grade teacher is Mrs. Andrews; his favorite school subject is history. Noted Accomplishments To be announced. Fanfics Featuring Paxton Sherringford II *The Great Mouse Detective 2: A New Beginning *The Week After *A Twilight Tale *From Winter Frost To Spring Flowers *Summer Days *The Baker Street Family Chronicles *Baker Street Tales *More Baker Street Tales *Even More Baker Street Tales *Adventures In Mouse London *More Adventures In Mouse London *Even More Adventures In Mouse London *Ratigan To The Rescue *The Face In The Mirror *My One True Love *Nightmares *The Key To Your Future *Gentle Lullaby *The Hound Of The Wickervilles *Framed *Heaven's Light, Hell's Fire *The Winds Of Change *Forbidden Fruit *The Power Of One *After The Golden Years *Only Time *4 Days To Save The World *100 Themes *1986 *A Fright To Remember *A GMD Christmas Story *A Midsummer Daydream *Around The World In A Week *Blood On My Hands *Blue Hawaii *Celebrity Encounters *Crackdown *Dark Side Of The Moon *Day Of The Locusts *Delinquent *Don't Say Goodbye So Soon *East End Story *Ennui *Fading Darkness *Family Mouse *Fire & Ice *Friends Forever *From Oxford With Love *From The Casebook Of Basil Of Baker Street *From The Day London Wept *Go For The Green *God Save The Queen *Good Times At Holmesington High *Goodbye So Soon *Great Mouse Detective TV *Hello, Livvy! *I Will Be There For You *I, Robot *Insanity At Its Worst *Lady Mousewell Comes To Visit *Life O' The Party *Life With Abe *Lost & Found *Make New Friends, But Keep The Old *Matchmaker, Matchmaker *Newfound Happiness *Nightmare On Baker Street *Paper, Scissors, Rock *Parody-Palooza! *Purple Haze *Rainbow Bridge *Red Alert *Sailor Mensu *Saving Major Dawson *Secrets Revealed *She Had A Bad Day Again *Take These Broken Wings *That's Amore *The Adventure Of The Speckled Band *The Adventure Of The Wedding Song *The Case Of The Jade Jaguar *The Debutante *The Further Adventures Of The Baker Street Family *The Glamorous Life *The Grass Is Always Greener *The Great Cookie Caper *The Lost Island *The Micro-Heroes *The Missing Slipper *The Most Precious Gift Of All *The Return Of Rico *The Return Of The Seven Queens *The Search For Norad Mousapedra *The Singing Mouse Detective *The True Adventures Of Basil Of Baker Street *When The Roads Are Smooth Again *When Worlds Collide More to be announced. Memorable Quotes (& Exchanges Of Dialogue) By Paxton Sherringford II To be announced. Songs Performed By Paxton Sherringford II To be announced. Gallery To be announced. Character Modeling History *Skippy Rabbit (from "Robin Hood") References To be announced. External Links To be announced. Category:Mice Category:Characters from America or of American extraction Category:Members of the Baker Street Family Category:Straight characters Category:Aquariuses Category:Anglicans Category:Single characters Category:Students Category:Performers Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Artists Category:Artisans Category:Crimefighters Category:Actors Category:Painters Category:Entertainers Category:Musicians Category:Liberal characters Category:Whigs Category:Characters born in February